Birthday Surprise
by AuntJackie
Summary: It's Randy's 31st birthday...and it just happens to fall during the craziness of Wrestlemania week. John is determined to celebrate it anyway with a very special surprise for his boyfriend...SLASH, CENTON, FLUFF


**A/N: In honor of Randy Orton's birthday today, I give you this one-shot of some CENTON birthday action! Enjoy and HAPPY 31ST BIRTHDAY, RKO!**

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character or storyline from WWE!**

"My God, this week is going to be insane. We have the art show on tomorrow, Axxess and Roddy's show on Thursday, another Axxess, your golf thing and Kevin's party on Friday, the Hall of Fame ceremony on Saturday and finally the big show on Sunday. Then, we go straight to Raw on Monday. I don't know how we do this. It gets busier every year."

Randy sighed and threw his head back on the seat, eyes tightly closed. John smiled as he looked over at him from his own seat, his boyfriend's words rotating in his head. The "Fasten Seatbelts" light flickered on as the plane approached the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport in Atlanta, Georgia, the home of this year's Wrestlemania. He poked Randy in the side and the younger man opened his eyes with a frown.

"Buckle up. We're landing."

Randy sighed and buckled his seatbelt. John followed suit and turned his body over slightly to look at him. "You know, you're forgetting the most important thing happening this weekend."

Randy frowned and shrugged. "What? I did mention the big show."

John smiled and shook his head. "While that may be big I happen to think the fact that your birthday is April 1st is pretty damn important, too. As a matter of fact, I think it's the most important thing."

Randy smiled slowly and shook his head. "Liar. You live for this week. It just so happens my birthday falls in the middle of it this year."

John laughed loudly. "Ran, you are more important to me than what we do for a living. I want to celebrate your birthday."

Randy nodded. "OK, well we can celebrate Tuesday when we get home. We can celebrate by sleeping all day." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as the plane began its descent.

John smiled and reached for his hand, entwining their fingers together. "What if I already have something planned?"

Randy's eyes shot open and he turned to look at John. "John, you know I don't like surprises. Don't do anything that's gonna piss me off on my birthday, please."

John shook his head. "I'm not planning anything that's gonna piss you off. We have Kevin's party that night and it wouldn't surprise me if he mentions your birthday and some fans may mention it when they come to your signing but what I have planned is a little more intimate. We won't be spending much time at Kevin's party that night. I'm gonna have to get you alone."

Randy's lips slowly curved into a smirk. "Hmm, I'm intrigued now. You're not gonna give me a little hint on what you have planned?"

John smiled and shook his head, dimples on full display. "Not a one."

Randy sighed, the smirk disappearing and turning into a pout. "Come on, Johnny. I love you so much." He ran his free hand up John's chest, stroking slowly. "Don't make me wait, baby. You know I have no patience."

John shook his head once more. "That's not gonna work on me this time, handsome. You're gonna have to find some patience in that body."

Randy rolled his eyes after shooting John a quick glare. He turned over in his seat and closed his eyes as John watched him, a small smile on his face. He knew his boyfriend of over 2 years was not the most patient soul. He hated surprises and feeling left out of the loop. He also knew that in the grand scheme of things, his birthday was not one of the top priorities of that week. Wrestlemania took precedence and he was fine with it. It was one of the things that made John fall in love with Randy. Despite the arrogant and selfish persona Randy demonstrated on TV and to most people, he was one of the most unselfish people John had ever met. He loved fiercely; both his family and friends. He would give up his everything for those he loved, he put his body on the line and did it happily for the career he lived for and despite his preaching of a lack of patience, when push came to shove, he had all the patience in the world. John's smile grew as he continued to watch him and he felt his heart swell with love for the younger man. He would have a birthday surprise waiting for him Friday night, whether he liked it or not.

Randy's eyes opened and he turned to look at John with a frown. "I can feel you staring at me. It's beyond irritating, John. I know I'm hot but please try to not stare."

John laughed and shook his head. "You're such a little shit, Ran."

Randy smiled and nodded, tightening his grip on John's hand. "But you love me despite it."

John nodded. "Amazingly, I do." He sighed and closed his own eyes, feeling his stomach drop as it always did when the plane prepared to land.

Randy stroked his hand softly before bringing it up to his lips. He pressed a kiss to John's knuckles and watched him try to control his breathing. It amazed him that with all the flying John did, he was still so nervous in planes. "We're almost down, baby. Just breathe through it."

John nodded, keeping his eyes closed until the plane landed firmly on the ground. He sighed loudly and smiled at Randy, nodding his head slowly to let him know he was OK. Randy smiled back and kept John's hand firmly in his grip until the plane came to a stop. John felt his heart race with a different feeling of excitement as he looked out the window. Wrestlemania week had officially begun.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the alarm went off, blaring loudly in the hotel room that had become Randy and John's home. John groaned loudly as he rolled over in the large bed, coming face to face with Randy. The younger man didn't move a muscle. John smiled as he watched him, not amazed that the loud sound didn't wake him. He reached a hand out to stroke his face, the reality of the date hitting him. It was April 1st, Randy's birthday, the day he had come into the world 31 years ago.<p>

Randy stirred and murmured on the bed, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He smiled at John and dropped his lids again.

"Morning, baby," he said softly. "That feels good."

John smiled, keeping his hand on Randy's smooth skin. "Good. Today is your day. You only get to feel good."

Randy's eyes slowly opened and he frowned. "What?"

John laughed and pulled his hand away, dropping it to run over his lover's bare chest. "It's your birthday, gorgeous."

Randy smiled widely, his eyebrow raising. "That's right. Today is my day. You have to do whatever I say."

John nodded, stroking Randy's warm skin. "Yes, I will, but later. Its 8:30; time to start the day. Get up."

"No, baby," Randy smiled a sleepy smile. "I wanna stay here with you."

John shook his head. "I gotta get to the golf course, baby." He placed a quick kiss on Randy's lips and stood off the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I suggest you wake up and get moving."

"You're a real nag sometimes, you know that? I can't believe you're doing this on my birthday, though." Randy rolled over on his side and pouted. John smiled and walked over to the dresser to grab clean clothes, ignoring the guilt trip he lover was trying to lay on him. He watched Randy in the mirror and smiled when he saw him move to John's pillow and bury his face in it.

"How about if you take a shower with me, then? That way I don't have to nag..." John raised an eyebrow and smirked as he walked into the large bathroom. Randy quickly lifted his head and watched him move away.

John quickly stripped his clothes off and turned on the shower to the perfect temperature, knowing Randy would soon be behind him. He stepped into the warm stream of water and tilted his face up, closing his eyes at the sensation. Within minutes he heard the shower door slide open and he turned his head to smile as Randy stepped into the shower beside him. John opened his arms and pulled Randy into a hug, holding him gently under the running water.

"I love you, baby. I'm going to make sure you have the most perfect day."

Randy smiled and nodded, rubbing his hands up and down John's back. "You make every day we spend together perfect, John."

John smiled and pulled away from Randy. He picked up the large sponge, lathering it with soap and began to move it across Randy's body. He began on his chest with gentle strokes, the sponge in his left hand, his right wandering behind in a gentle caress. Randy closed his eyes as John moved down to his stomach. He groaned as he felt his cock reacting to John's touch. John smirked as he bypassed Randy's cock and moved down his thighs and his legs.

"Johnny, don't be mean. It's my birthday. Little Randy deserves to get some special treatment."

John laughed, moving his hand and the sponge back up slowly. He brushed Randy's cock once, causing a low moan to emanate from his throat.

"Don't worry, baby. He'll get tons of attention from me today."

John let the sponge drop and looked up into Randy's face. He smiled and closed his eyes, reaching his hands back to hold himself against the shower wall. John ran his hands up and down Randy's muscular thighs before leaning forward to take his hard cock in his mouth. He slowly worked his tongue over Randy's member, feeling it grow even harder in his mouth. John's movements became quick as his head bobbed up and down. He caressed his balls with one hand and gently stroked Randy's ass with the other, letting his fingers slip between the cheeks and massage his entrance.

"God, Johnny. Feels so good,"

Randy grasped John's head as his eyes opened to watch his cock slip in and out of John's mouth. His eyes closed again as John took his deeper inside his moth. A loud moan parted his lips and he laid his head back on the shower wall. His hips began to thrust forward into John's mouth and his breathing intensified.

John grasped Randy's hips as the younger man moved into his mouth. He felt his muscles tighten and within minutes heard a loud groan as Randy came in his mouth. John kept his lips sealed around Randy's cock and swallowed down every drop of his release, continuing to massage the hard member with his throat muscles. Randy's moans continued as his knees buckled slightly. John slowly released him from his mouth, and kissed his way up Randy's stomach and chest to his lips. Randy's eyes opened slightly and he pulled John to him, kissing him deeply as he tasted himself on John's tongue.

John smiled against his lips as they finally broke apart for air. "OK, gorgeous. Hope that holds you until tonight because we really gotta get going."

Randy's eyes widened. "What? No way, we're not done yet. I have another request..." His hand reached out to stroke John's cock but John quickly moved it away.

"Tonight, baby. We're already running late."

Randy sighed before finally relenting to John's wishes. The older man pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly before moving away to wash himself. Randy reluctantly did the same as he longed for the night to come.

* * *

><p>Randy and John walked hand-in-hand down the hotel corridor towards their bedroom. John watched as Randy yawned loudly, leaning on the wall beside their door as John searched his pockets for his keycard. They had just returned to the hotel after a long day of fan and charity appearances, capped off with an appearance at the Wrestlemania party hosted by Kevin Nash. The older man had surprised Randy by announcing to the huge crowd that it was his birthday and then having a large cake brought out for him. Randy had been swarmed with gifts and well-wishes from friends and fans alike and the hours had passed quickly. At almost 11:00pm Randy had finally been found by John in the massive crowd and he was quickly told to say his goodbyes. They had driven back to the hotel in mostly silence as Randy tried to figure out what John's surprise was. After racking his brain the entire drive, Randy gave up. Exhaustion had begun to creep in as they entered the hotel.<p>

"Don't tell me you're tired. There's still one hour left in your birthday and my surprise still awaits, baby."

Randy smiled. "I don't need any more surprises, Johnny. I had a great day full of them and right now all I want is to go to bed with you. That will be the best part of my day." He dropped the smile and frowned. "Unless you plan on turning me down again."

John smiled and shrugged. "Not sure yet." He finally found the keycard in his pocket and slid it in the lock, opening the room door. Randy rolled his eyes and pushed his way inside, stopping after only a couple of steps.

"Oh my God, John." He turned to look at his lover and smiled. "What is this?"

John smiled and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him further inside the room. "Our own private celebration. Do you have any energy left for it?"

Randy looked around the candlelight room and his eyes settled on the small table set up in the large space. A small cake rested in the center and was surrounded by two small plates and an ice bucket with champagne. He walked closer to the table and his smile grew as he looked down at the cake adorned with the words, _"Happy Birthday, my love"._

"You got me a chocolate cake. For that I have all the energy in the world." Randy turned his eyes toward John and smiled. "This is the perfect way to end the night."

John smiled and shook his head. "It's pretty good but it's not perfect."

Randy frowned and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around John's hips. He kissed his lips gently and smiled. "Spending my birthday with the man I love, just us together, is perfection, John."

John smiled and kissed his forehead. "It will be perfect if you say yes."

Randy frowned at John as he moved his hands off his body. He lowered him to a seat and stood in front of the confused younger man. The serious look on his face made Randy nervous, concern radiating from his blue eyes.

"John, what's the matter, baby?" he asked reaching out his hands to grasp John's tightly.

John gazed into the eyes that glowed with love and reflected his mate's worry. He lowered himself down to one knee in front of his lover's seated form. Taking a deep breath, John uttered the words he knew he would always say to Randy one day.

"Will you marry me, Randy?"

For a moment it seemed as though time itself had stopped. The two men, one sitting, the other kneeling, seemed frozen as the words hung in the air between them. Randy's eyes widened in surprise at John's words and they filled with moisture. John held his breath as his own eyes began to water. He watched as Randy lowered himself from the chair and knelt before him.

"Yes, John! Of course, yes!"

John let out a gust of air and took a deep breath, filling his lungs. He pulled Randy into his arms and started to laugh as he kissed his face, anywhere his lips could reach. Randy's laughter mingled with his as he held onto John's neck.

"Thank you," John husked as he held onto Randy tightly and mated their mouths. Their tongues began a slow, intimate caress. John moved his hands to cup Randy's backside, squeezing rhythmically as their tongues slid sinuously, entwining to pull first one then the other into mouths to be sucked leisurely.

Finally they broke apart to pant shallowly and then Randy pulled back to gaze in adoration at his fiancé. "Why are you thanking me? Did you really not know I would say yes? I love you, John. Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he laughed.

"Thank God for that because I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Randy." John replied. He smiled, his eyes sparkling with love. He fused their lips, kissing Randy until they were both completely breathless and then cradled him tightly to his broad chest.

"I can't believe you proposed to me on my birthday, John. What a cliché."

John laughed softly, his chest vibrating beneath Randy's ear. "You know you love it, baby. You can't wait to be married to me."

Randy smiled and lifted himself up with one arm. He gazed down into John's face intently. "You're right. I can't wait to be married to you. I can't wait to tell everyone. I want everyone to see what a beautiful, brilliant and talented man I have as my husband. I'll be so proud to be married to you, Johnny."

John smiled slowly as Randy lowered his gaze, a tear slipping down his cheek. John kissed it away quickly and pulled him in close. "Not half as proud as I'll be with my beautiful, brilliant and talented husband," he murmured.

John hugged Randy tightly and the men remained in the embrace for what seemed like hours. Randy finally pulled away and smiled down at his now fiancé. "As much as I love you and as happy as I am, I need to crack into that chocolate cake. The smell is driving me crazy."

Randy smiled and scrambled to his feet. John followed and grabbed the knife from where it lay on the table and handed it to him. "Do the honors, birthday boy. I'll take care of the champagne."

Randy took the knife and cut two generous slices of the cake as John popped the cork on the chilled bottle of champagne. He poured two glasses and set one in front of Randy and one in front of himself. Randy smiled in thanks and passed him a plate of cake. They sat in silence and John smiled as he watched Randy dig in to the cake happily, resembling a child instead of the 31 year old man he was. He couldn't believe he was looking at Randy as his fiancé now. The realization of the proposal and acceptance sank into John's mind. Randy had agreed to marry him; to be his. He was prepared to make it public that he was John's. It was all he had ever wanted and his heart filled with relief that Randy had said yes. It had been an agonizing couple of weeks and John had been tortured by his own thoughts.

"Why aren't you eating? This cake is delicious."

Randy's voice snapped John out of his thoughts and he shook his head, chuckling softly. "I was just thinking. I think I'm still in shock."

Randy frowned, a small smile on his lips. "Why? There should have been no doubt in your mind about my answer. You know we're it for each other, John."

John nodded, his hand reaching out to stroke Randy's. "I do. I know how much in love we are and I have never had to question it. There's just something about the actual proposing, though, that fucks with your mind. It's like, no matter how much love you know there is in the relationship, there's this moment of doubt that pops up. Like, you think the moment you ask that question is the moment your partner will realize that he doesn't want to be with you forever; that he realizes he can find someone better..."

A tight squeeze on his hand stopped John's words. He met Randy's eyes, surprised to see the serious expression on his handsome face.

"Stop. Don't ever let that thought enter your mind. It's absolutely ridiculous. You and I are meant to spend the rest of our lives together. There is no one better for either of us. This is it, John. It's just you and me...for always."

John nodded, feeling his throat clog with emotion at Randy's words. His lover wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve, even with those he loved but with John, he never had a hard time showing emotion. With John, he could break down and could cry, he could worry and stress, he could be happy, silly, romantic and completely in love.

"You and me for always sounds perfect."

Randy smiled and pushed his plate away. "All of the sudden I'm not in the mood for chocolate anymore."

John smiled and stood up, walking around the small table and standing beside Randy. He lifted him off his seat and kissed him, another appetite beginning to build in both men. They kissed unhurriedly and Randy moaned in John's mouth. Despite being achingly hard, John was in no rush. He wanted to show his fiancé just how much he was loved, how much it meant to him to have the younger man accept his proposal. He ran his hands around Randy's shirt and pulled it out of his pants, quickly unbuttoning it and pulling it off the younger man. He lowered his mouth to Randy's chest and lathered it with his kisses. He licked and sucked the smooth skin, sinking his teeth gently into the area around Randy's nipples.

Randy moaned and writhed beneath him as John gently lowered him to the ground. He quickly pulled off Randy's belt and unzipped his pants, sticking a hand inside to stroke his hard cock. John trailed his mouth down Randy's stomach, stopping to place a kiss just above his groin. His hand stroked the head of Randy's member, sliding around the pre-cum that leaked out. After a few strokes, John pulled his hand back, lifting it to his lips to taste his fiancé's essence.

"You taste so good, baby."

Randy smirked seductively as he lifted his hips to allow John access to pull his pants down. "Then by all means, continue having a taste of me."

John laughed as Randy's arousal emerged. He placed slow kisses up the hard flesh, his lover moaning. Randy's head rolled from side to side, eyes screwed tightly shut. John growled his appreciation at the sight and sound of his mate lost in sensual bliss. He sucked slowly on the engorged head of Randy's sex. His tongue teased at the sensitive underside and he gnawed delicately at the glands, holding Randy's hips down to prevent his lover thrusting too deeply as he thrashed uncontrollably.

"Roll over, baby," John said, his voice a low, husk of primal desire.

As Randy lay on his stomach, John parted the smooth thighs, bending to kiss up each one. As he reached the firm cheeks of Randy's backside, he sucked hard and grinned at the mark adorning the tan flesh. He heard the soft groan and slid a hand under Randy's hips to caress his mate's hardness. As his hand stroked, John plunged his tongue into the small pink portal to his lover's body. He relished the moan of pleasure and the way Randy panted and writhed, pushing back on the moist invader that thrust into his body and forward into his mate's strong grip.

"I'm gonna cum, Johnny," Randy moaned. "God, that feels so good. I fucking love you, John." Randy's body convulsed as he came. He could feel John's tongue continue to lick and thrust at his entrance as he erupted over John's hand. His mate's other hand stroked over his buttocks in soothing circles as his climax came to an end and he slumped breathless and boneless. He felt himself be rolled onto his back and John's tongue caressed his skin as his lover cleansed his body.

"So beautiful, baby," John said hoarsely. "I love it when you cum."

He moved up Randy's body towards his parted lips, bending down to kiss them. He ran his tongue over them lightly before thrusting it inside his lover's mouth. His kiss was gentle but demanding and he felt Randy respond with just as much need. John felt his body getting harder than it already was at the possessiveness of the kiss and of Randy's hands as they moved on his body. The younger man pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I need to taste you, John. I want you so bad, baby."

John sat up and allowed himself to be pushed to his back by his lover. Randy ran his hands under John's shirt, quickly pulling it off and lowering his lips to the warm chest. Within seconds, Randy lips were sucking and kissing each of his nipples as his hand slid between John's thighs.

John gave a guttural cry and his legs drifted apart to allow Randy more intimate access. Randy's head moved down his chest and stomach to between the powerful thighs and began to nuzzle the hardened member through the cloth of John's pants. John groaned and arched his hips up slightly. Randy took the opportunity to slide John's pants and underwear off and quickly buried his face back in the older man's crotch. He licked up the crease of John's thigh and groin, finally landing on his erect organ.

Randy lapped up the evidence of John's desire, leaking steadily and then probed at the small slit at the head of his older lover's cock to drink down the salty sweet nectar. Randy sealed his lips around the thick, hard organ and moved to slowly envelop the whole length, swallowing him down. John gave a long, low, drawn out groan as Randy then reversed the caress to place kisses over the purpled head, his tongue swirling over him lightly.

"Bed, baby," John growled. "Bed now. Want to come inside you."

The two men stood and moved to their large bed. They writhed together, their kisses hungry and demanding, hands stroking greedily, each trying to possess as much of their lover as possible.

"In me, John. Need you in me," Randy groaned as a large thick finger pressed inside his channel.

John's hand slid to their bedside table and opened it, pulling out a tube of lube. He slicked two of his fingers and thrust them inside Randy's entrance. Randy immediately began to grind back on the questing digits and released an impassioned cry as John began to rub his sweet spot.

"You look so beautiful, baby," John growled possessively. "Let me see how much you love this; how much you love me inside you."

"God, I love you inside me," Randy panted and then groaned gutturally as a third finger crowded his channel. He felt them pump and corkscrew, pleasuring and stretching him and he pushed back eagerly, wanting more, needing more. "Love you, John. Love you so much."

"Love you, Randy. I love being inside you, feeling you around me,"

"Then do it! I want you now," Randy gasped. He pulled away from John and pushed him backwards onto the bed. "But I want it my way tonight."

John lay on his back, his long powerful legs bent slightly at the knee. He nodded as Randy knelt between them, his large hands warming some lube before spreading it on John's aching shaft. The feel of the slickness of the gel and the tenderness in both Randy's touch and the younger man's eyes had John writhing with need.

"Please, baby. You're slowly killing me here."

John watched as Randy moved to throw a smooth limb over John's body and shifted into position. Randy knelt up, reaching behind himself. "What happened to patience, babe" he said huskily. "Now it's your turn to have some."

John's shook his head as his hands spread Randy's buttocks wide. "Not gonna happen. I want in you…now."

Randy smiled and took hold of John's hard, thick flesh and positioned it his entrance. They locked eyes, as he began his descent onto the hard cock.

"I love you, John," he ground out as the broad head of John's sex pushed through the tight ring of muscle. He lowered himself down slowly until he finally sat on John's groin, the older man's member fully buried inside him. Randy closed his eyes, smiling as John's hands rubbed soothingly over his thighs as he waited for him to adjust to the feeling of complete fullness.

John watched Randy unblinkingly as the younger man relaxed around him. The desire to thrust his throbbing member up into Randy's heat was almost enough to fracture the older man's control, but he had no intentions of cuming without his lover. He reached to caress the half hard flesh at Randy's groin, his thumb teasing the tiny slit on each upstroke, encouraging both full hardness and the addictive pre-cum. As his thumb became slick and the shaft harder, John changed hands to be able to suck at his digit just as Randy's eyes opened to gaze at him.

Randy moaned softly as he watched John lick his essence from his thumb and then opened his mouth obediently as John raised his other hand to Randy's lips. As they both tasted his pre-cum, Randy clenched his inner muscles causing a low guttural growl from his mate. In response, John gave a short, sharp thrust that expertly pounded against Randy's prostate. Randy gasped and began to tense and relax his thigh muscles. His movements slow and small to start, lifting him incrementally higher and higher as he began to ride his lover in earnest. Randy's eyes closed, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Sweat beaded at his brow as he concentrated on impaling himself over and over on the hard flesh that pierced him. His focus was on every delicious feeling that John's sex, buried so deeply within him, could create. As he rode up and down on John, he tightened his muscles, causing loud moans to escape John's lips. He groaned loudly himself as he rose up, only keeping the engorged head of John's arousal in him and the gasped aloud as he shifted back down.

John made incoherent growls and groans of pleasure. He loved to see Randy like this, riding him, lost in sexual abandonment and focused only on the pleasure their most intimate of unions could provide. Randy's hands were tightly gripping John's thighs, using them as leverage to help him rise and fall. John's hands roamed imperiously over the expanse of his lover's tan skin, fondling the sac between Randy's thighs, tweaking each diamond hard nipple and stroking his mate's erection. Randy's shaft now jutted hard and needy from the sweat-slick body and John gave a smile of satisfaction. Seeing his mate so close to fulfillment, John began to flex his own powerful muscles. On each downward move of the slender body, John thrust upwards, causing his hardness to ram against Randy's prostate and the younger man to moan his approval.

"So good, Johnny," Randy gasped. "Come inside me, baby. Show me I'm yours."

"You're mine, Randy. Always mine," John roared in response to his lover's words.

John abandoned both the reddened nipples and Randy's erection to grip tightly at his lover's slender waist, helping Randy rise and lower faster and harder, pulling him down hard as he thrust upwards. It was the extra stimulation Randy needed and John watched, enraptured at the joy that lit up Randy's face as he climaxed loudly with a cry of John's name, his body shaking.

Randy was lost in a storm of passion. John's shaft pounded against his sweet spot causing the younger man to see stars behind his closed eyes. His nipples tingled and throbbed from John's impassioned attentions and his own organ ached for release, his sac heavy with seed. He was so close, so close, heat radiating from his groin and then he was coming. He felt his release in every cell as he convulsed in an overload of sexual pleasure. From a distance he heard John's voice yell his name and he groaned again as John's essence, hot and wet, pulsed deeply into his still trembling body.

As Randy came, John felt his erection grasped even more tightly and the clenching of the tight channel was finally too much to resist. He shouted Randy's name as his orgasm blazed through him. His climax surged through him with an intensity that took his breath away. His hips thrust hard, fast and his semen jetted deeply and unending into Randy's molten depths. He continued to fill the younger man even as Randy began to sink towards John's chest. As John's climax began to wane his movements became more languorous and still thrusting, he cradled Randy's limp body to his heaving chest. The older man finally stopped, content to simply lie in sated completion until Randy showed signs of recovering.

Randy blinked as his breathing returned to normal. He was still snuggled to John's chest and his mate's shaft was still in him. John held him with one hand while the other stroked his back. Randy sighed contently and smiled against John's chest.

"Wow, baby" John said. "That was intense."

"Yeah," Randy murmured. "It was perfect. The perfect birthday surprise." He kissed the sweat-damp skin John's chest and felt his lover kiss the top of his head. They remained in the embrace until Randy finally rolled off and lay beside John. John turned over to look at him and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, love. I love you so much, Randy. You make my life complete." John added, his voice husky with suppressed emotion.

"Just as you make mine," Randy assured immediately. "I can't imagine life without you," he added nuzzling into John's neck.

John smiled and pulled away, quickly rising to his feet. Randy frowned and watched him walk over to the closet. "What are you doing?"

John bent to dig in the large, black suitcase he pulled out. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I just realized I proposed to you and didn't give you a very important item that goes with it."

Randy frowned and watched as John pulled a small black box and his breath caught in his throat. "What is that?"

John laughed softly as he approached the bed. "We're getting married. What do you think it is?"

He lowered himself back besides Randy and placed the box between their bodies. "It may be silly and you don't have to wear it until we actually get married but I just had to get it. I worked with that guy you get your watches from and tried to make it perfect but if you don't like it I can take it back and get you ano…."

Randy shook his head and placed a finger over John's lips. "You got it for me. I already love it for that reason alone."

John smiled and slowly raised the lid on the box, opening it to reveal a platinum and black onyx wedding band. Randy gasped as he looked down at it, his eyes filling with tears. He shook his head as he reached out to touch it.

"It's perfect, John. I love it." He ran his finger over the smooth metal until John pulled it away.

"Give me your hand." John slid the ring out of the small box and held it between his fingers. Randy smiled and stretched out his left hand, watching breathlessly as John slid the ring onto his ring finger.

He smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. "It's a done deal, Cena. This ring is never coming off and tomorrow we get started on making yours."

John nodded, wiping Randy's face clean as he tried to keep his own tears at bay. "Yes, sir, Mr. Orton. Looks like I'm marrying a very bossy man. Thank God he's hot. It's the only thing that saves him."

Randy laughed, his eyes still gazing down at his finger. "I protect what's mine, Cena. You're mine."

John smiled, raising Randy's hand to place a kiss on his newly adorned finger. "Did you enjoy your birthday, baby?"

Randy smiled, moving to lay his head on John's chest. "I loved it. It was the best birthday I've ever had, thanks to you. You've made the last 3 birthdays of my life wonderful."

John lifted his fiancé's head off his chest and looked down at him with a smile. "And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make all your days wonderful."

Randy smiled and pressed his lips to John's, the couple kissing contently as Randy's birthday finally came to an end.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
